User talk:Tokka is the epicness
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tokka is the epicness page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 19:31, 2010 November 15 Hey! ﻿Thanks for the message you left me, Tokka. I'm doing great and I saw that YouTube video you suggested and thought it was pretty cool. I search for those Degrassi music videos all the time and I've found so many amazing ones. I also felt really special that I was the first one you left a message for, so thanks. Talk to me when you can, Tokka. Bye! Degrassi Fan 23:36, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey again, Tokka. OMG! Ha ha, you're in class right now? Are you in high school or college or something? I do that sometimes too. I love getting new messages! I saw your note on the twilight video, but I'm not a twilight fan. Sorry! Anyways, where do you live, because where I am, it's 5:15pm and you said your in classes right now???? Message me when you can, please. Degrassi Fan 22:17, November 16, 2010 (UTC) WOW! You're in Idaho! I know that it's on the west coast of USA next to Oregon, Washington and Montana if I'm correct. Yeah, I know I'm a Geography freak. I live far away from you! I'm in CANADA! I live around Toronto, Ontario where Degrassi is filmed! :D I've actually seen some of the places there. By the way, when you you're in junior high school does that mean either your in grades 7 and 8?? Also, how old are you???? Degrassi Fan 21:52, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey again Tokka! Oh, sorry I must have misunderstood what you said. You're a junior in HS! That means your in grade 11 right????? Funny, because so am I. Are you born in 1994??? Degrassi Fan 01:49, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, hey Tokka! Cool. You're born in 1994 just like me! I'm 16 and you probably are too. I'm in grade 11 and also loving high school! It's stressful at the same time though! Are you ever stressed with school work???? Anyways, I noticed now you mentioned that you like talking to me, and I would like to say its been great getting to know you too. Let's keep up this conversation and keep messaging me back okay! Degrassi Fan 07:19, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tokka. It's been a while and I thought you forgot about me! Ha ha! Just kidding. It's been fun talking to you and I'm glad that messaging has been distresser for you. It is for me too. My thanksgiving was great except I live in Canada so I don't celebrate it in November. I celebrate it in October. LOL! Talk to you soon. Degrassi Fan 23:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) HEY Tokka! It's cool. You must have been busy! Sorry about your computer and all. Just so you're aware Canada's Thanksgiving is during the middle of October (usually between the 10th-15th) and our Halloween is the same as USA's, October 31st. We don't really celebrate anything in November, except honour Remembrance Day, November 11th. By the way, thanks for calling me "dude" in your last message because I feel like most people on here think I'm a girl, but I'm totally a dude. I know they can't really tell but it still bothers me a bit because they don't respect my guy-ness. LOL! So thanks! Ha ha! Talk to you soon, Tokka. Degrassi Fan 21:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tokka! I haven't talked to you for a while. I'm so sorry that you're bored. But I did send you a message that you didn't respond to before. Read the message above. You didn't message me back after. I was waiting, but I figured that you were busy. No worries. Talk to you soon. --Degrassi Fan 19:39, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tokka! Don't worry about! I understand! Ha ha. So did you like my message from before. LOL! Did you see what I said about Thanksgiving anf Halloween and all that stuff about me being a guy????? Read it over and tell me okay! Degrassi Fan 19:23, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tokka! I'm sorry, we kinda lost touch, eh! Well, hopefully we can keep our friendship here, but you haven't been on Degrassi Wiki for a while now, so....! I'm sorry to hear that you're so lonely. Well, I'm always here. So, what do you want to talk about, huh? Degrassi Fan 03:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tokka! I think you should come on the wiki more often, because I really like having you to talk to. You seem to really like talking to me as a friend and to tell you the truth, I'm not that popular on this wiki because I don't watch the new Degrassi episodes, so I not up to date on stuff about Eli and Clare and Drew and Declan and Adam and whatever else is on Degrassi now. Happy Valentines Day to you too. Do you have a boyfriend?? I'm guessing your a girl right? I'm unfortunately not seeing anyone at the moment. I'm alone on V-Day! Wahh! Ehh, it's okay because I have my friends and that's all I need to be happy. Degrassi Fan 02:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tokka! Yeah, I'm currently single. I've had GF's in the past. I've had two - the first was kind of more of a friendship and the second was more of a relationship. So technically, I've only had one really. Aaw! I was so flattered when you asked me to be your wiki girlfriend. Ha ha! Do you have some kind of online crush on me??? He he! (blush) I would say yes since were the same age, but you probably don't want to cyberdate me! Degrassi Fan 01:52, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tokka! You have been coming on the wiki alot lately though, so you could be my wiki girlfriend! Ha ha! What kinds of guys are you into?? He he! Talk to you soon! Degrassi Fan 05:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blog Can you view your blogs through you profile? I'm not quite sure why it wouldn't let you see them. Loveya Pictures last longer. 09:41, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I'm doing pretty well. You? (: Loveya Pictures last longer. 20:33, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey. (: Loveya Pictures last longer. 05:19, January 27, 2011 (UTC)